Find our way
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: One shot so thanks to a lovely friend of mine showed me this picture my heart melted and had to do something about it please enjoy read and review rated m for language and violence


**Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon just enjoy playing with the characters**

 _So hai everyone I know I haven't finished with the others Revy679 gave me an idea for a one shot (see cover image)_

 _Thanks to Ninjette twitch, Aya Falkner and of course Revy and phillynz for the strong friendships we are forming I may be one of the youngest If not the youngest in our small chat group but you've made me feel like I'm apart of something I love you guys._

 **Silver millennium**

She could feel the cogs in her mind working against her, there was a wind of change Luna knew something was going to happen when and how she wouldn't know but for now, she held the babe in her arms while a young woman recovered from her difficult birth.

Artemis was away at Venus the queens daughter was reeling from a power discovery at barely 4 years old much to her parent's shock. The 4th of the Sailor Senshi had awakened that was known for sure. 4 remained surely they would stay dormant, heck one of them had not even been born yet she wanted the girl to be born of course, but she just wanted Baby Serenity to have 8 princess friends that were her sisters and not warriors who protected her whether it was here on the moon or distant planets.

She went to the viewing room to speak to Artemis and give him the good news that Serenity had arrived safe and sound and to ask how Venus was coping with her power.

She was quickly put through "Luna, has she arrived safely?"

Luna smiled "why don't you look into my arms and take a look." Artemis looked down and his hard green eyes softened at the sight of the small bundle in her arms.

"She looks just like her mother apart from her hair is blonde, perhaps it will go silver as she ages"

"Uncle Arte is that the moonie pwincess you told me 'bout?" the New voice shook them both but Artemis smiled, nodded and lifted the small girl up so she could see the little baby better.

The young girl gasped "She's so pwetty uncle Arte, is she gonna be who I protec?'"

"If the others Awaken Aphrodite, but only if that happens other than that she will soon catch up to you and you will be the best of friends more like sisters" he tried to sound enthusiastic but even his voice was showing doubt.

Year's passed Serenity had caught up to the others and was just as beautiful as her mother the other Senshi did awaken much to Queen Serenity's, Artemis and Luna's worry.

Now the inner Senshi were 18 and Princess Serenity had slowed to 16 she loved being with her Senshi but there was someone on earth who meant more to her and tonight she would see him again.

She snuck down to earth when she was sure her Senshi were asleep

"Endymion" she murmured

"Serenity" and the two embraced.

"That sneaky little..." a rough callous hand stopped another woman's ranting.

"How dare you manhandle me I will have you know I'm also a princess and I will have your.." this time a softer hand covered her mouth this one she recognized

"Follow us" the one that seemed to be leader said

The 4 girls followed the 4 men to a well-lit pavilion shaded by trees they removed their hoods as did the girls they were all stunned at each other.

They were all beautiful in their own way.

There was Kunzite with his tanned skin, long silver hair and eyes Venus was sure that was unnatural unless he was a moon child

There was Nephrite tall, sparkling brown eyes and long curly matching hair. Jupiter swooned he was at least a head taller than her

Jadeite was somewhat shorter than the man before him his short light blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and boyish grin had the fire senshi Mars flustered no man should look that good.

And finally Zoisite the most effeminate and quiet one his bottle green eyes and his long dark blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Mercury could practically smell his intelligence matched hers

The male leader found his voice first "I am Kunzite leader of the princes Shittenou

The female leader found her voice second "I am Sailor Venus leader of the sailor senshi there are 8 of us but 4 have different duties."

The rest found their voices and introduced themselves.

Plans were made, training took place and little by little they were falling in love with each other.

The night before the weddings came the Senshi were fretting they hadn't seen their loves for a week.

Serenity was also going out of her mind with worry, Endymion he had been sparse with contact every time they spoke he seemed to be a shadow of his former self.

Tonight was the last ball before the wedding celebrations took place on Venus. Perhaps tonight they would be reunited.

Half way into the ball there was a loud blast "protect the princess and queen" was shouted by one of the Lunar Generals.

"Endymion" Serenity called out her lovers name.

She was swooped into the air she smelled the smell of roses and pine assaulted her senses.

"Endymion what is going on, why is everyone dying."

"A former princess turned jealous and found the evil Metalia as she calls her self and she has bewitched the people of earth into thinking you and the Senshi would bewitch us, kill us and then rule the earth."

"That's absurd" Serenity gasped.

"I know." there was a familiar scream that rang out the sound of a sword being drawn and then silence filled the room "Mercury" Serenity wept Endymion pulled the curtain back and saw two loves dead in an embrace.

"Zoisite was turned the shock of killing Mercury has probably lifted the cloud of evil. He's seen what he's done and then killed himself it will probably happen to the others as well." Endymion finally spoke his voice shaking with emotion.

"We must take them to the chapel of rest." Serenity insisted.

"If we get out of here." Endymion kissed her with all his might.

They ran to the palace grounds to see thousands of bodies both of moon and earth scattered the ground.

"Endymion kill the moon whore and rule with me"

"Never Beryl" Beryl screamed in outrage and blasted dark energy Endymion jumped in front of Serenity and took the full force of the dark energy Endymion fell into Serenity's arms and they knelt to the ground

"Serenity, I love you" That was his last words and he died in her arms.

Serenity looked at the inviting sword still placed in the sheath on his hip.

She took the sword and plunged it into her stomach and fell onto Endymion.

Serenity had fallen it was time to summon the others with a heavy heart she called upon the outer senshi who summoned their talismans and summoned the Guardian of death and rebirth.

She brought her Glaive down and in one fell swoop the moon was gone it would support life again one day but only if the princess was reborn.

—-

 **Present day Tokyo**

Two humanoids walked through the park their ears standing out people just thought they had cat ear bands on but the two knew different they were species morphs from a lifetime ago.

They wore modern day clothing so they would not draw attention to themselves

As they walked through the park Lunas ears picked up she was pretty sure she heard a small child's cry one that sounded familiar.

"Do you hear that Arte?" Artemis nodded his head in agreement and they walked toward the sound.

To their shock, two little girls were wandering on their own. The 2 adults knew who these children were

"Little ones are you alone?" Artemis asked.

"Our mommy and daddy died we ran away we no want to be separated." the one that seemed to be the older of the two spoke."

"Usagi" the littlest one spoke.

"Minako" the older gave her name as well.

"How old are you?" Luna asked.

"4,3" the two spoke at the same time.

They temporarily turned their back to the girls "They are too young to survive alone Arte we cannot leave them."

Artemis nodded and then turned back around with a blinding light the two girls had transformed into little sailor suits.

The children looked shocked Artemis and Luna smiled and picked a girl each up.

"You want to live with us?" Luna asked the question and they both nodded enthusiastically and soon Minako and Usagi were toddler arguing with each other and Minako pulled Usagi buns and tails while Artemis and Luna gazed lovingly at the two.

A particular ear-piercing screech made Artemis and Lunas ears hurt but they smiled any way.

"What are we going to do with you two?" Artemis exasperatedly sighed.

Luna grinned "I don't know but until the future we will find our way."

_**Fin**_


End file.
